Everyday life
by NCIS 2012
Summary: What would it be like when Gibbs,Jenny,Tony,Ziva,Tim,Abby,Kate,Ari,Tobias and Paula were pupils in high school and Vance,Ducky,Jackie,Mr Palmer,Mike and senior were teachers bad at summeries
1. First day back

A /N. : just trying this out

Disclaimer : don't own NCIS or any characters apart from Tyler Shepherd, Joe and Luke Fornell , Amy and Kelly Todd and Dylan Cassidy

Pupils:

Leroy Jethro Gibbs - brown hair, blue eyes, junior, girlfriend Jenny Shepherd, brother/sister twin sister Abby Gibbs, plays on the football team quarterback

Jenny Shepherd - red hair, green eyes, junior, boyfriend Leroy Jethro Gibbs, brother/sister little brother Tyler Shepherd, captain of the cheerleading team

Tony DiNozzo - brown hair, green eyes, junior, girlfriend Ziva David, brother/sister none, plays on the football team wide receiver

Ziva David - brown hair, brown eyes, junior, boyfriend Tony DiNozzo, brother/sister big brother Ari Haswari and little sister Talia David, vice captain of the cheerleading team

Tim McGee - dirty blonde hair, green eyes, junior, girlfriend Abby Gibbs, brother/sister little sister Sarah McGee, computer geek

Abby Gibbs - black hair, green eyes, junior, boyfriend Tim McGee, brother/sister twin brother Leroy Jethro Gibbs, science geek

Ari Haswari - brown hair, brown eyes, junior, girlfriend Caitlin Todd, brother/sister two little sisters Ziva and Talia David, plays on the football team center

Caitlin Todd - brown hair, brown eyes, junior, boyfriend Ari Haswari, brother/sister two big brothers James and Jacob and two little sister Amy and Kelly Todd, cheerleader

Tobias Fornell - black hair, green eyes, junior, girlfriend Paula Cassidy brother/sister two little brothers Joe and Luke Fornell, plays on the football team fullback/running back

Paula Cassidy - blonde hair, blue eyes, junior, boyfriend Tobias Fornell brother/sister little brother Dylan Cassidy, cheerleader

Tyler Shepherd - brown hair, green eyes, freshman, crush Talia David, brother/sister big sister Jenny Shepherd, wants to join the football team

Talia David - brown hair, brown eyes, freshman, crush Tyler Shepherd, brother/sister a big brother Ari Haswari and big sister Ziva David, wants to join the cross country

Amy Todd - brown hair, blue eyes, freshman, crush Joe Fornell, brother/sister two big brothers James and Jacob big sister Caitlin and twin sister Kelly Todd, wants to join the cheerleading team

Joe Fornell - black hair, blue eyes, freshman, crush Amy Todd, brother/sister big brother Tobias Fornell and twin brother Luke Fornell, wants to join the football team

Kelly Todd - brown hair, blue eyes, freshman, crush Dylan Cassidy, brother/sister two big brothers James and Jacob big sister Caitlin and twin sister Amy Todd, wants to join cross country

Dylan Cassidy - blonde hair, blue eyes, freshman, crush Kelly Todd, brother/sister big sister paula Cassidy, wants to join football team

Sarah McGee - blonde hair, green eyes, freshman, crush Luke Fornell, brother/sister big brother Tim McGee, wants to join cross country

Luke Fornell - black hair, blue eyes, freshman, crush Sarah McGee, brother/sister big brother Tobias Fornell and twin brother Joe Fornell, wants to join the football team

Teachers :

Principal: Leon Vance

Science/History: Dr Donald Malared (Ducky)

Art/Cooking: Jackie Vance

Maths/French: Mr Palmer

P.E/Computing: Eli David

English/Auto: Anthony DiNozzo

It was the first day back to school and the only thing making Leroy Jethro Gibbs go was to see his friends and Jenny his dad walked into his room and opend the curtains and let the sun in Gibbs moan and hid his face into his pillow

Jack: get up Leory or you won't have time for breakfast

Gibbs: fine am up see

Gibbs sat up in bed and was nearly knocked back down again when his twin sister Abby came running in and hugged him in a bone crushing hug

Abby: why aren't you up yet

Gibbs : am up now aren't I

Abby : yeah but u need to shower and eat breakfast and get ready and then leave so come on so we aren't late

Gibbs stood up and headed to his wardrobe and picked out clothes he choose jeans and a black t-shirt he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower while he was waiting for it to go the right temperature he brushed his teeth and got out of his sleepwear when it was the right temperature he went into the shower. 5 mintues later he walked into his room and grabbed his bag and walked downstairs he put his bag next to his twins and sat at the table and loaded his plate with food,

Jack: you will behave today wont you Leory i dont want to get called up to school again like last time

Gibbs: that wasn't my fault the kid started it and i ended it

Jack: just behave

Gibbs mumbled something about getting blamed for something he didnt do and finshed eatting he stood up and walked towards the door he turmed when he was about to open it

Gibbs: ABS LET'S GO WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW

Abby: I WILL BE DOWN IN A MINTUE

Abby ran down the stairs kissed her dad on the cheek and shouted bye and ran out the door and into Gibbs's car they drove to school in slince and parked in the pupils parking lot

Abby: today is going to so much fun

Gibbs: let the day begin

Review i might keep going dont now depends on the reviews i get


	2. First fight of the day

A/N : my spelling is not the best just bear with me and hopefully you will understand what i am trying to say

Disclaimer : i dont own Ncis or any characters apart from Tyler Shepherd, Joe and Luke Fornell, Amy and Kelly Todd and Dylan Cassidy.

Gibbs and Abby walked into the building and spotted there friends walking over to them Gibbs wraps his arms around Jenny's waist and kisses her neck

Gibbs: i missed you

Jenny: i missed you too

Tony: hey Abs hey Gibbs

Abby: hey Tony

Gibbs: hi Tony

Tyler walked in from getting his time table and noticed two other people standing around one with his arms around his sister he walked over

Tyler: hey who is they

Jenny: Tyler this is Leroy and this is his sister Abby

Tyler: hi Leroy hi Abby nice to meet you

Gibbs: call me Gibbs the only people i let call me Leroy is Jenny and my dad who are you anyway

Tyler: am Jenny's little brother Tyler Shepherd

Just then Fornell walked in with two kids following him everyone look at them and then to Tobias

Tobias: hey guys these are my little brothers Joe and Luke

Joe: hi am Joe

Luke: am Luke

Tony: am Tony this is Ziva,Abby,Kate,Ari,Tim,Gibbs,Jenny and Jenny's brother Tyler

A course of heys went around and the boys settled into the groups conversion just then Jeanne and EJ walked in and saw the group and both had an idea they walked over to them and started to laugh

Tony: what do you two want

Jeanne: nice to see you to Tony

Tony: like i said want do you two want

EJ: we were just wondering if you want to come to a party this weekend

Tony: nah i have plans with the people i consider family so no thanks

Jeanne: what these losers

Gibbs: if you know whats good for you the two of you will walk away the now

EJ: was that a threat

Ari: he doesn't make threats he makes promises now if i were you i would walk away

Joe: are yous two always this bitchy in the mornings

Jeanne: who are you

Joe: wouldn't you like to now

Jeanne and EJ walked away and the group went back to talking the bell rang and everyone started moving

Gibbs: wants everyone in first

Jenny/Abby: cooking

Tony/Ari: P.E

Caitlin/Ziva: french

Tobias/Tim: auto

Gibbs: that means am in auto first

Tyler: Jenny can i hang around with you and your friends at lunch and break

Jenny: sure i think Joe,Luke,Dylan,Amy,Kelly,Sarah and Talia will be with us anyway

Tyler: thanks Jen

They all walked in different directions to there classes. Gibbs,Tobias and Tim walked into auto and saw Victor

Stirling they all hated each other and hoped that today that wouldn't need to see him

Victor: well well well look who it is

Gibbs: shut it Victor

Victor: what you going to do if i dont

Tobias: i wouldn't push him if i were you

Victor: why whats he gonna do he couldn't fight his way out a paper bag

Gibbs had had enought and lunged at Victor knocking him to the floor he started punching his chest and Tim and Tobias had to pull him off him just in time before the teacher came in the room

Mr DiNozzo: whats going on here

Tim/Gibbs/Tobias: nothing sir

Victor: he just attacked me for no reason

Mr DiNozzo: is this true Gibbs

Gibbs: no sir

Mr DiNozzo: very well Victor get out of my class for lying to me and trying to get another pupil into trouble

Victor: i will get you Gibbs

Gibbs: i will be waiting

Vitcor stormed out of the class and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up ploting his revenge on Gibbs and his group of friends

Review should i continue or not


	3. A Pissed Off Gibbs

A/N : Sorry for the long wait and for the spelling

Disclaimer : don't own NCIS or any characters apart from Tyler Shepherd,Joe and Luke Fornell,Amy and Kelly Todd and Dylan Cassidy

They first couple of classes went by quickly now it was lunch and the older ones were outside waiting for the others to come and join them Ziva was sitting next to Tony her head resting on his shoulder his arms wraped around her waist. Jenny was sitting in between Gibbs's legs her back against his chest Tobias and Paula were sitting hands linked and talking to the others while Kate and Ari were looking at a book.

Ziva: do you think they got lost they have been gone for a while now

Tony: dont worry sweetcheeks they will be fine

Gibbs: unless they bumped into Victor he will most likely tell them to tell me to watch my back

Jenny: why would he do that i thought that he was over the fact that i dont like him and i am with you

Gibbs: dont worry Jen i can handle him

Just then the younger ones came running out and towards there brothers of sisters looking scared and worried Tyler ran and hugged Jenny Joe and Luke ran towards Tobias and hid behind him Talia ran for Ari nowing her big brother would protect her Sarah jumped into McGee's arms and hugged him tight Amy and Kelly wrapped there arms around there sisters neck not letting go and Dylan was sitting on Paula's knee holding her hand

Gibbs: whats the matter with yous

Tyler: we were just waiting on Amy and Talia to get there food when this kid came up to us and told us if we dont tell you to be nice he will hurts us everyday until you get the message

Gibbs: this kid wouldn't be Victor Sterling would it

Tailia: yep thats his name and he said because we are like family all of us he said he didnt care who he hurt first

Amy/Kelly : i dont want to get hurt

Gibbs: none of you are going to get hurt i promise family stick together and protect each other no matter what

Gibbs stood up and looked around to see the younger ones have calimed down. Tony,Fornell,Ari and Tim all stood up aswell the 5 boys all walked into the cafeteria and spotted Vitcor and his friends they walked over and Gibbs tapped his shoulder he turned round and found himself face to face with 5 very angry looking people

Vitcor: what can i do for you

Ari: you can start by leaving our family alone

Vitcor: see i am not going to do that you know why

Tony: because your an arse

Vitcor: no because i hate yous all and they kids are easy pray

Gibbs: come near my family again and i will kill

Vitcor: you asking for a fight Gibbs

Tim: time and place and we will be there

Fornell: unless your scared you will get done in

Vitcor: fine today after school in the field behind the school

Gibbs/Fornell/Tony/Ari/Tim: we'll be there

Then the boys left and returned back to the others outside they headed back to there family and sat back down they girls and the younger ones all looked like they were relaxed when they got back Tyler was sitting next to Jenny and Gibbs sat behind them wrapping his arms around Tyler's and Jenny's shoulders Tony sat back down next Ziva who had Tailia on her lap when Tony sat down Tailia put her head in Ziva's lap and her feet in Tony's, Ari walked over to Caitlin and Amy reach her arms out to him he picked her up and sat down next to kate who had Kelly in her arms Fornell sat down next his little brothers who rested there heads on his shoulders Sarah was sitting next to Abby and Tim sat next to her so she was between them Dylan was sitting next to his sister holding her hand to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

Gibbs: are yous ok now

Joe: i think we are ok i know me and Luke are

Amy: me and Kelly are ok still a bit scared though

Tailia: am ok

Gibbs: what about you Tyler and you Dylan

Tyler/Dylan: am ok now

Ziva: what did yous say to him

Paula: yeah yous didnt hit him or anything did yous

Gibbs: nope thats for after school today in the field

Jenny: yous aren't going to fight him are you

Gibbs/Tobias/Ari/Tony/Tim : yeah we are

Abby: well i think we should all go so we can make sure we all leave together

Kate: i agree with Abby

Ziva: me too

Paula: me three

Jenny: well looks like you have company boys after school

Joe: we are coming aswell we dont want to stay away while it happends

Gibbs: i dont think thats a good idea

Tyler/Dylan/Amy/Kelly/Luke/Tailia /Joe : WHY

Gibbs: wow that was scary and cause it will be to dangerous

Amy: we will wait in the cars please

Gibbs: fine as long as yous wait in the cars

After they talk about what will happen after school the bell rang telling them that lunch was over the all stood up and the older ones had the same class and the younger ones had the same aswell so the older ones walked the younger ones to there class and then they all headed to class aswell. They walked into there classroom and the teacher gave them there seats Ari was next to Gibbs, Fornell next to Abby, Tim next Kate, Tony next to Jenny and Ziva next to Paula. Victor was in the class and he was next to Jeanne and Vitcor's friend Chip was next to EJ they glared at each other all through class and nearly never heard the bell. It was the last class and the boys had the same and the girls were in the same so walking out the class kissing there boyfriends the girls walk to there class they boys headed in the other direction there last class was history with Ducky, Ducky was one of the good teachers in the school everyone liked him and Ducky was like an uncle to the 5 boys because he went to school with there dads and watched the boys grow up. Walking into class the boys saw Ducky writing something up on the whiteboard

Tony: hey duckman

Gibbs: hi duck

Fornell: hi ducky

Tim: hey ducky

Ari: hello ducky

Ducky: ah hello my dear boys how are yous today

Gibbs: fine

Fornell: am alright

Tony: good

Ari: am well

Tim: am ok

Ducky: good to hear my boys now take a seat anywhere you like

The boys headed up the back and sat down on the longest row in the room so they could sit together, they got there books out and waited for the class to start. Victor walked into the class and saw the boys up the back and decided to get even with Gibbs for getting him sent out of auto, he walked over to him and ounched his arm Gibbs was ready to fly for him when Ari and Fornell held him back

Fornell: dont do it Gibbs hes trying to get even with you for what happend in auto

Victor: told yah couldn't fight your away out a paper bag

Tim: your just lucky they are holding him back

Tony: he would totally destroy you in a mintue

Victor: doubt it

Ducky: whats seems to be the problam boys

Tim: Victor punched Gibbs on the arm for nothing

Ducky: is this true Leroy

Gibbs: yeah it is

Ducky: mr sterling get out my classroom this insent

Victor grolwed and walking out the class leaving a pissed off Gibbs and 4 annoyed boys wishing for the day to hurry up and be over.


	4. The big fight

A/N; trying to come up with ideas for the fight was hard

Disclamier; i dont own NCIS or any of the chartchers apart from Tyler Sheperd, Joe and Luke Fornell, Amy and Kelly Todd and Dylan Cassidy

It was after school and the gang decided to meet at the big tree near the football field. First to arrive were the boys because there history class was on the bottom floor of the school next to arrive were the young ones and finally the girls arrived. They headed to there cars and got in Gibbs,Jenny and Tyler got into Gibbs's yellow and black charger Ari,Caitlin,Amy and Kelly got into Kate's red mini Tony,Ziva and Tailia got into Tony's white and blue mustang Tim,Abby and Sarah got into Tim's black cadillac Fornell,Joe,Luke,Dylan and Paula got into Fornell's silver truck and headed to the field behind the school for there fight with Victor and his friends to settle this thing onced and for all. When they got there like promised the younger kids stayed in the cars and the olders ones got out Jenny walked over to Gibbs and hugged him close

Jenny: please be carefully i dont want anything bad to happen to you

Gibbs: dont worry Jen, Ari,Tim,Tony and Fornell have got my back in this and i have theres

Jenny lean up and kissed him on the lips and squeezed him tight before letting him go she walked back over to the girls and they watched as the boys started taking off there t-shirts showing off there six packs and very muscaler arms cupole minutes later Victor showed up with Chip,Ray,Michael and Kade the boys squader up to each other Gibbs facing Victor Tony facing Chip Tim facing Kade Ari facing Michael and Fornell facing Ray before anything was said Gibbs headered Victor and he fell to the ground holding his face Ari swung from Michael catching him in the noise Tim kicked the back of Kade's leg sending him to the ground with a thud Tony kneed Chip in the gut and he doubled over and Tobias elbowed Ray in the neck. The boys were really starting to punch into them when the girls thought it was enough and decided it was time to leave the fight as it was so they stared calling the boyfriends names hopping one of them would trun round with no such luck of getting there attention Jenny walked over to Gibbs and placed her hand on his shoulder with her touch seemd to calm him very quickly

Jenny: enough i think they understand to leave our family alone

Gibbs got up and tapped each of his friends shoulders telling them to come on when the rest of the boys got up the walked back with Gibbs and Jenny they didnt notice Victor getting back up Tyler spotted him and got out the car with out been seen Victor was about to run to Gibbs but was stoped when he fell to the ground holding his noise turning round after hearing a scream of pain they saw Tyler stand over Victor with a smirk on his face

Tyler: dont try and backstab my brother

Jenny: Tyler did you just do that for Leroy

Tyler: yeah and i would do it for any of yous here

Gibbs walked over to him and hug him

Gibbs: thanks Ty

Tyler: no problam Gibbs

they walked back over to the rest and watched as Victor was helped up by Kade and Michael the other two were getting the car ready for them to leave Gibbs and the boys put the t-shirts back on and got in there cars Jenny was on the phone with Ziva and they decided to go get pizza from there favioute pizza place. When everyone arrived at the pizza place the asked for a table for 18 so they could all sit together the waitress got them the family table for 20 they thanked her and looked at the menu

waitress: hi am Lucy i will be your waitress what drinks can i get yous

Gibbs/Tobias/Jenny/Ari: coffee

Tony/Dylan/Joe/Amy: coke

Ziva/Kate/Kelly/Tailia: tea

Abby/Sarah: caf-pow

Tim/Luke/Paula/Tyler: mikeshake

Lucy: ok they will be here in 5 mintues

Tony: you dont think that Victor and his crew will press charges

Tim: what can they do that

Gibbs: yeah they can say that we attacked them

Jenny: but they started it

Ari: theres no proof we are not broken or brusied they are

Fornell: you really think they will press charges

Ziva: we will just have to wait and see anyway yous have witnesses they do not

Paula: yeah self-defence they came at you with pools and stuff yous were protecing your family they cant charge you for self -defence

Abby: no one is taking my brothers and Timmy away from me

Gibbs: trust me we are not going anywhere

Jenny: you dont think Victor will press charges againts Tyler

Tyler: hope not dad will be pissed mum will be pissed i will have charges againts me and stuff

Gibbs: if we do and thats a big if i will take the blame for what you did so you dont have anything to worry about ok

Tyler: you sure Gibbs

Gibbs: yeah you saved my ass i will save yours if i have to

they talked about what they did in there last class that day when the waitress came over with there drinks they thanked her and order what kind of pizza they wanted. They eat and talked about what they could do that night Ziva said the could all have a sleepover at her,Ari and Tailia's house because her dad was away on a bussniess trip they all agreed and they payed for there drinks and pizza and drove back to the school so they toher could pick up there cars and go home to get clothes for that night and tommorw.

REVIEW and should i keep going or not

ideas what could happen at the sleepover

ideas for what could happen about Victor pressing charges or not


	5. Getting ready for the sleepover

A/N: this happend at one of my sleepovers before

Disclamer: dont own NCIS or any main characters

Gibbs Household:

Gibbs and Abby walked into there house and found there dad in the kicthen making coffee for himself. He pored a cup and handed it to Gibbs and pored an other one sitting down at the table he looked at his kids and know they want to ask something

Jack: whats on your minds

Abby: can we both go to a sleepover at Ziva's place everyone is going and it will be really fun and we can all head to school tomorrow together please please please dad

Jack: sure just make sure that yous dont make to much noies ok

Gibbs: we wont

walking up the stairs both have smirks on there faces as they thought of what chaios there would be Gibbs walked into his room and grab his sports bag getting boxers,socks,red adidas tracksuit jumper, gray adidas tracksuit trousers, gray forest hills and red adidas t-shirt he folded his clothes and placed them into his bag he grabed his phone charger and stuck that in aswell he put his toothbrush in a toiletaries bag along with his aftershave and Abby's toothbrush. In Abby's room the goth was finding it hard to pick what clothes to wear tomorrow she ended up picking a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it and a red mini skirt, black tights and black and pink bat pjs she put her phone charger in her bad aswell she came out her room and walked into Gibbs's room

Abby: you ready to go

Gibbs: i was ready 5 minutes ago i was waiting on you

Abby: well am ready now so lets go

Abby grab his wrist and pulled him off his bed and out his room door they walk downstairs and meet there dad in the kicthen Abby kisses his cheek

Abby: bye dad

Jack: bye Abs

Gibbs: bye dad

Jack: bye Leroy

they walk out the door and head for Gibbs's car

Shepered Household:

Tyler and Jenny walk into there house looking for there dad they checked the kicthen,living-room,his bedroom,bathroom and finally his study they knock and walk in they both stood infront of there dad's desk waiting for him to look up from the paperwork in his hands. Finally after 5 minutes he looks up to see his daughter and son

Jasper: What can i do for yous

Tyler: can me and Jen go to a sleepover with our friends please

Jasper: course you can witch friend

Jenny: its at Ziva,Ari and Tailia's house

Jasper: yeah ok make sure you take clothes for tomorrow for school and all your school stuff ok

Tyler/Jenny: ok

they walk out there father's study and run upstairs to pack Tyler heads into his room and over to his walk in wordrobe pickes out his black lacoste tracksuit and green lacoste t-shirt he puts his black lacoster shoes in his bag he put shorts and an old t-shirt in for pjs aswell his aftershave,doldrent and toothbrush was in a different part of his bag. In Jenny's room she had picked out a pair of jeans and a white fitted t-shirt along with her pjs she headed into the bathroom and got her toothbrush perfum and doldrent she put them in a drifferent bag and waited for Tyler to come out his room before heading downstaris. Tyler walked out of his room and towards Jen he took her bag and walked downstairs with Jenny in tow they both shout bye to there dad and walk out the door and into Jenny's car.

DiNizzo's Household:

Tony walks into his house and finds it empty he isnt supirsed and walks into his room packs his bag for school and for overnight he grabs his voi jeans and his voi t-shirt and his phone charger toothbrush aftershave and leaves without even thinking about it he walks to his car throws his bag in the back and drives to Ziva's

Fornell household:

Luke,Tobias and Joe walked into there house Joe turns to Tobias

Joe: you tell them we are leaving and me and Luke go up and pack then you can pack and we can leave it will be quicker that way

Tobias: fine go i will go find mum or dad

the twins run off up the stairs to get packed for there sleepover Joe and Luke pack the same only different t-shirts black voi tracksuit Joe packs a red t-shirt and Luke packs a yellow one they put there other stuff such as toothbrush aftershave phone charger headphones and Luke packs his football to play with if he gets bored or the boys could get a games of football. Tobias walks into the living-room and sees his mum he walks over

Tobias: mum me,Luke and Joe are going to a sleepover at Ari's house tonight ok

Lauren: sure honey make sure your brothers pack there toothbrushes ok

Tobias: sure mum and thanks

Lauren: no problam

Tobias walks upstairs and into his room he packs his black and blue adidas tracksuit and blue forest hills his phone charger toothbrush aftershave and other stuff he needed he walked into his brothers room

Tobias: mum told me to make sure you pack your toothbrushes and other stuff like that

Joe: mines is already pack is yours Luke

Luke: yep all ready to go do you think we could get a game of football later i brought my ball

Tobias: we will see what happens

the trio walk downstais kissing there mum goodbye and out the door to Tobias's truck

Todd household:

Kate,Amy and Kelly walk in there house and see there mum headed upstairs they all run over to her to ask if they can go

Kate: mum can me,Kelly and Amy go to a sleepover tonight

Claire: well will you be going to school tommorw if you do

Kelly: yes mum we will go to school tomorrow if we do we can all walk together

Claire: how many of your are there

Amy: well there will be Ziva,Ari,Tailia,Jenny,Tyler,Gibbs,Abby,Tobias,Joe,Luke,Tim,Sarah,Tony,Paula,Dylan and us so 18

Claire: thats a lot of people but i suppose you can go but as long as no trouble got it

Kate/Amy/Kelly: got it

the girls go upstairs pack there clothes for that night and the next day along with there school stuff Kate had jeans and a black top and black uggs Amy had leggens a long top and blue ugg boots Kelly had a black skirt and a green top with slip on shoes they got the perfums and make-up and pjs Kate had blue ones Amy had pink ones and Kelly had purple ones after getting everything they needed they walked back downstairs and said goodbye to there mum and brothers they headed outside and into Kate's mini

Cassidy Household:

Dylan: you think they will lets us go

Paula: should do theres nothing stoping us from going

Dylan: what if mum says yeah and dad says no

Paula: then we listen to mum

Dylan: got it

they get out the car and into the house it was empty they both looked at each other and shrugged they head upstairs to pack onced they packed Paula walked into Dylan's room

Paula: you packed yet

Dylan: yep you

Paula: yep what did you pack

Dylan: my green nike jumper, gary nike tracksuit trourser, my red nike t-shirt and my gary nike hi-tops aftershave and phone chager toothbrush what did you pack

Paula: my new orange top my boot cut jeans my black boots my toothbrush and perfum

Dylan: ok lets go you write the note to mum and dad i will meet you in the car

they both walk downstairs Paula went into the living-room and Dylan headed outside to the car Paula worte the note telling her pearents that her and Dylan were staying at there friends house tonight and to not worry about them after writing the note she heads out and locks the door behind her and gose into her car

Dylan: you ready to go

Paula: yep lets go

McGee Household:

Tim and Sarah walk into the house and found there dad in the living-room watching the football they walk up to him

Tim: dad me and Sarah are going to a friends tonight ok

Kev: sure

Tim and Sarah roll there eyes and walk up to there rooms to get clothes and there stuff for tomrrow Tim packed jeans his green and white striped t-shirt his phone charger toothbrush and aftershave, Sarah packed her skirt pink top slip on black shoes toothbrush and perfum they head out without saying bye and into Tim's car

Sarah: ready to have the best night of your life

Tim: yep are you

Sarah: oh yeah

Tim: ok lets go

Tim started the car and drove to Ziva's for the best night of there lifes

REVIEW


	6. What Can I Do For You Officer

A/N: sorry for the long wait been busy and sorry if the spelling is not to good

Disclaimer: down own NCIS or any main charterers

Gibbs and Abby arrived first and pulled up into the driveway they got out the car and grab there bags from the back of the car they walked up to the door and Abby rang the bell. Ziva answered the door and invited them in

Ziva: Ari Gibbs is here and so it Abby

Ari: be down in a minute

Ziva: you can put your bags in the living-room

Gibbs and Abby walked into the living-room and saw the floor covered in mattresses and pillows and covers

Abby: we all sleeping down here tonight

Ziva: yes it will be more fun

Gibbs: as long as I don't get stuck with DiNozzo or McGee and get stuck with Jenny I don't care

Abby: just keep it PG member Jenny's little brother will be here

Gibbs rolled his eyes and throw his bag on the couch and sat down next to it be pulled out his phone and text Jenny asking how long she will be couple minutes later Ari came downstairs with his ps3 in his hands he walked over to the T.V and started plugging everything back in and handed Gibbs a controller he turned it on

Ari: witch game do you want to play

Gibbs: black ops 2 zombies

Ari: deal

Ari placed in black ops 2 and selected zombies him and Gibbs Started playing the girls rolled there eyes and went into the kitchen to talk

Abby: where's Tailia

Ziva: upstairs talking to my dad on the phone

Abby: wont he ask why there is a lot of noise

Ziva: no the bedroom door is closed over so he wont hear anything

Abby: good I would hate to have to go home because your dad caught a flight back tonight

Ziva: don't worry Abby you will be staying here tonight

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door Abby and Ziva thought the boys would answer but after the person knocked again the girls walked into the hallway and looked into the living-room and saw both boys focused on there games, the girls walked to the front door and saw Jenny and Tyler standing there with smiles on there faces

Ziva: shalom Jenny shalom Tyler

Jenny: shalom Ziva hi Abs

Abby: hi Jenny

Tyler: what does shalom mean

Ziva: it means hello and goodbye in hebrew

Tyler: oh ok

Ziva: come in Gibbs and Ari are playing the ps3

Tyler: what games are they playing

Abby: don't know why don't you go and see

all four of them walked into the living-room to see both Ari and Gibbs concentrating on there games Tyler looked at the screen of the T.V and saw that they were playing black ops 2 zombies, he dumped his bag at the door and joined the boys on the couch

Jenny: looks like its just us girls for now where's Tailia

Ziva: upstairs TAILIA JENNY AND TYLER ARE HERE

Gibbs/Ari/Tyler: shh

Ziva: did they just shh me

Abby: yep

Ziva walked into the living-room and stood in front of the boys so they couldn't see the T.V. They tried moving there heads around her but that didn't work so Ari handed his controller to Tyler and stood up and lifted Ziva up and moving her out the way he placed her down and went back to the couch Ziva looked at the girls in shocked that her own brother just moved her out of the living-room and into the hall Jenny walked over to her

Jenny: let me try

Ziva: ok but you will end up out here with me and Abby

Jenny walked into the room and stood in front of Gibbs

Gibbs: babe can you move please I can't see the T.V

Jenny: no I can't

Gibbs: why

Jenny: because I will not be ignored Leroy over some video game

Gibbs handed Ari his controller and stood up taken hold of Jenny's hand and walking over to the other couch and sitting down pulling Jenny on to his lap. Gibbs looked into her eyes and could only see one thing love. Gibbs leaned his head forward and pressing his lips to hers in a sweet loving kiss Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer he ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission witch she granted he slid his tongue in and across her there tongues battled in witch caused them both to moan they were in full make-out mode they didn't hear the doorbell. Abby went to answer the door and saw Tony standing there with his usual 100 watt smile he walked in and went straight to Ziva and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed her lips quickly

Tony: where's Gibbs

Ziva: trust me your head will be safer if you don't know

Tony: why what's going on

Ziva: Ari and Tyler are in the living-room playing the ps3 why don't you go see them

Tony looked confused but went into the living-room and saw Jenny and Gibbs in a make-out session he decided it was best to leave the room so he could keep the few brain cells he had left. Jenny and Gibbs pulled away from each other and Gibbs started kissing Jenny's neck he put his hands on her hips pulling her closer, he sucked on her neck causing her to moan

Jenny: Leroy we have to stop

Gibbs: I don't want to stop

Jenny: I know me either but we have to

Gibbs: fine

Gibbs pulled his head away from her neck and pecked her lips before resting his forehead on hers

Gibbs: I love you

Jenny: I love you too

next to arrive was Tobias,Joe and Luke they looked around the house and spotted the living-room

Tobias: we are all sleeping in here but Joe snores and Luke mumbles in his sleep and Jenny and Gibbs will be doing god knows what

Joe: I don't snore

Luke: I don't mumble

Jenny: and we won't be doing anything apart from sleep

Tobias: yes you do snore and you do mumble and you two cant keep your hands off each other

Joe/Luke/Gibbs/Jenny: whatever

just then Tailia walked down the stairs and into the living-room to join the rest of the family

Ziva: what did Abba say

Tailia: he said make sure we behave and not to miss school

Ari: did he ask about the noise

Tailia: no I closed the door when I heard the doorbell

Ari: ok so we are free to do whatever we want

Tony: I am hungry so what are we getting

Jenny: your always hungry

Tony: not my fault so what are we getting

Ziva: you can wait until the others get here

Tony: but that will be ages

Ziva: go and make something then

Tony walked into the kitchen just as the doorbell went so he went to answer the door first he opened the door to find Kate,Amy and Kelly

Tony: ARI KATES HERE

Ari walked to the door only to be met by a hug from Amy he picked her up and kissed Kate on the cheek and smiled and nodded at Kelly who was still unsure about him Amy on the other hand loved him and like getting hugs from him

Ari: hello Caitlin

Kate: hey Ari

Ari: come in everyone who is here is in the living-room

Kate: who's not here yet

Ari: Tim and Sarah and Paula and Dylan

Kate: ok and Ari you can put Amy down now I think she has had her hug

Amy: I don't want down

Ari: that's ok Amy I won't put you down until you want down

Kate: Ari she has you wrapped around her little finger

Ari: wouldn't have it any other way

they walk into the living-room where everyone was they greeted Kate and her sisters. Ari walked over to the armchair and sat down he placed Amy on the ground in front of him and she looked at him and lifted her arms up to him

Amy: can I not sit with you please Ari

Ari: come on then

Amy squealed and climbed up onto Ari's lap and rested her head on his chest Ari stroked her hair and Amy closed her eyes and fell asleep in Ari's lap, Kate walked back into the living-room after using the bathroom and saw her boyfriend and little sister asleep on the armchair she smiled and sat down next to Abby

Kate: hey Abs

Abby: hey Kate

Kate: Amy has Ari so wrapped around her little finger it's unbelievable

Abby: what do you mean

Kate: look at the armchair Abs

Abby looked at the armchair and aww'd

Abby: that's so cute he would make a really good dad

Kate: you think so

Abby: Kate I know so why do you think might not want kids

Kate: I hope he does

Abby: don't worry Kate he will just looking at him the now with Amy on his lap sleeping proves it

Kate: thanks Abs

Kate hugged her and there was a knock on the door the parted and Kate stood to answer the door. She opened the door and smiled at Paula and Dylan

Kate: come on in but be quite Ari and Amy are asleep in the living-room everyone apart from from Tim and Sarah and the young ones are in the kitchen

Paula: they are asleep where

Kate: in the living-room on the armchair

Dylan: where's Joe,Luke,Tyler,Kelly and Tailia

Kate: they are out back

the trio walked into the living-room and Paula aww'd at the sight of Ari and Amy Dylan walked into the kitchen and out the back-door. Kate and Paula walk into the kitchen and see everyone with the same look on there face. Worry

Kate: what's wrong

Tobias: I heard from someone that Victor and that pressed charges and they are looking for me,Gibbs,Ari,Tony and Tim they didn't press charges against Tyler witch we are thankful for

Kate: were will the police go first to look for yous

Tony: we don't know Kate

Ziva: this is going to crush Amy I know that she is not really Ari's little sister but he loves that little girl

Kate: I can't tell them myself it will be to hard

Jenny: don't worry Kate we will tell them together

Ari: tell who what

Ari had just woke up and was now carrying a still sleeping Amy in his arms her head on his shoulder now

Abby: we didn't here you get up

Tobias: I think we need to sit down and talk

Jenny: Leroy you do realise that Tyler will be crushed aswell so will Joe,Luke,Dylan,Sarah and Tailia

Ari: what's going on

Gibbs: Victor pressed charges

Ari: against all of us

Tony: everyone apart from Tyler witch we are glad about that he doesn't need to worry about that over his head

Paula: what are yous going to do

just then there was a knock at the door everyone looked at each other

Abby: it will just be Timmy and Sarah

Tony: aw yeah forgot they weren't here yet

Abby: I will go and answer the door

Ziva: I will come with you

both girls walked to the door and opened to see both Tim and Sarah standing there

Ziva: come in but be quite Amy is asleep and the young ones are outside why don't you put your bag in the living-room and join them Sarah

Sarah: ok Ziva

both Tim and Sarah walked into the house and Ziva closed the door and locked it behind them Sarah walked into the living-room saying hello to all of them before heading through the kitchen and outside. The girls walked back into the living-room with Tim in tow

Tony: did you tell him yet

Tim: tell me what Tony

Gibbs: I think it should come from Abs

Abby: Timmy Victor pressed charges against you,Tony,Gibbs,Ari and Fornell

Tim: what we going to do by now the police will be looking for us

Gibbs: we don't know Tim what we are going to do but I know one thing for sure am not leaving my family

Ari: me either I know Amy is not my sister but whenever am around she is always beside I mean example right here

Amy started to stir in Ari's arms she opened her eyes and lifted he head off Ari's shoulder and saw Paula and Tim so she know everyone is here now she placed her head back on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck

Amy: Ari

Ari: yes motek

Amy: I love you

Ari: I love you too motek

Abby: aww that's cute

Amy: Ari what's going on

Ari: what do you mean

Amy: why is Kate sad

Kate: I think we should get everyone in and talk like a proper family

Gibbs: I'll get them

Gibbs walks out back and looks at he younger kids they were playing football. The ball rolled to Gibb's feet he looked at it then to the others he picked it up and throw it. The others looked up to see the ball fly passed there heads to the end of the garden

Joe: wow you have a good arm

Gibbs: that's how I became the quarterback come on inside we all need to talk

Luke: about what

Gibbs: just come inside

the young ones looked at each other and shrugged before running in the house Tyler stop at Gibbs and lifted his arms up

Tyler: can I get up please

Gibbs: suppose so

Gibbs picked Tyler up and carried him inside onced everyone was seated

Gibbs: you all remember Victor right

Tyler: yeah the guy you were fighting with what about him

Tobias: well he pressed charges against myself,Gibbs,Tony,Ari and Tim Luke: what are you going to do

Tony: we don't know

Amy: will they try and take you away

Tim: we don't know yet Amy

Amy: I don't yous to go I don't want them to take yous away

Ari: motet I promise nothing bad will happen but if I do need to go don't be upset ok be good for Caitlin and your mummy and daddy

Amy: no your not going I won't let them

suddenly there was a knock on the door everyone looked at each other confused

Tim: did you order something Tony

Tony: no McGoo I didn't did any of yous order anything

Gibbs: none of us did

Dylan: so who's at the door then

There was another knock and Kelly got up to answer it. Kelly opened the door to see two police officers standing there, Kelly's eyes were wide she did the only thing she could think of and slam the door shut again she turned around and looked at everyone with wide eyes and tears running down her face

Kate: what's the matter Kel who was at the door

Kelly: I...I...it was th...the police

Amy: please don't let them take yous away

Tony: what we going to do now

Tim: we could always run

Tobias: don't be stupid McGee

Gibbs: just let them in we deny everything

Sarah: yeah but will they believe you

Ziva: well there is more of us than there was of them

Jenny: true we should let them in

Paula: I will get the door this time Kelly go and sit next to Kate

Paula walked over to the door and opened it and the police officers raised there eyebrow at her

Paula: what can I do for you officers

REVIEW


	7. Question

A/N : Sorry for the spelling

Disclaimer : don't own NCIS or any characters apart from Tyler Shepherd,Joe and Luke Fornell,Amy and Kelly Todd and Dylan Cassidy

There stood in front of Paula two large policemen one with blonde hair and one with brown the officer with brown hair had green eyes and the one with blonde had brown

Brown haird officer: am officer Maley and this is officer Sweeney we need to speak with a few boys by the names of Ari Haswari, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias Fornell, Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee

Paula: let me just see if I can find them

Paula shut the door and turned to the others

Tim: what we going to do

Gibbs: like I said deny it all of it girls will you take the younger ones out back so they don't ask them questions

Amy: am not going anywhere am staying with Ari

Ari: it's ok motek you can stay just pretend you are asleep when they come in ok

Amy: ok Ari

Tobias: let them in Paula

Tony: Zee Abs take the younglings out back

Ziva: come on lets got apart from Amy

Ziva,Abby,Kate,Luke,Dylan,Joe,Sarah,Tailia,Kelly and Tyler all walk out back. Amy closes her eyes and places her head in the gap between Ari's shoulder and neck pretending to be asleep Paula walks back to the door and opends the door wide enought for them to walk in, they walk in nodding there heads at her and stood in the hallway waiting to been showing were they where Paula walks past them and into the living-room she takes a seat next to Fornell and takes his hand he brushes his thumb across the back of her hand to clam her nerves. Jenny sits next to Gibbs his arm draped around her shoulders Tony and Tim sit on the mattress in front of Gibbs and Jenny, Ari sat on the armchair with Amy in his arms making sure she is comfortable enought

Officer Sweeney: we believe that there was an attack on a Mr Victor Stirling and his friends yesterday afternoon and they said it was yous is this true

Ari: shh she is asleep keep your voice down and we did not know that Victor was attacked

Officer Maley: so you are saying you didn't have anything to do with this attack

Gibbs: thats exactly what we are saying we were out yesterday afternoon with our family half are in here and half are outside

Officer Sweeney: family how are yous related to each other

Tobias: some of us do have proper brother or sisters but we consider each other family

Officer Maley: aw i see like a second family

Tony: exactly

Amy: Ari

Ari: yes sweetheart

Amy: I don't feel good

Ari: what's wrong

Amy: I have a sore head it really hurts

Officer Sweeney: is she your daughter

Ari: no she is my girlfriend's little sister why

Officer Sweeney: just the way you told us to keep our voices down and the way you hold her in your arms thats all

Tim: really officers whatever Victor told you were lies because he has this thing for Jenny but shes with Gibbs and he can't let that go so he really hates all of us

Officer Maley: where were you at 4 o'clock yesterday afternoon

Jenny: 4 o'clock

Amy: Ari

Ari: yes motek

Amy: we where eatting pizza yesterday at 16 hundred hours

Ari: thanks

Ari kisses Amy's forehead only to feel it really warm he stands up and walks into the kitchen places Amy on the counter and opends the fridge looking for calpull he takes the bottle out and shakes it he grabs a spoon out the draw and emptied the lucid onto the spoon

Ari: open your mouth sweetheart this will take your sore head away

Amy opens her mouth and Ari places the spoon in he lets Amy take it back out and places the spoon in the sink and the bottle back in the frigde. Ari turns round and sees Amy with her arms out to him he picks her up and carrys her back into the living-room and sits back down

Ari: sorry she has a temperature had to give her medicin to take it down

Officer Maley: that's ok we are just about finish here

Gibbs: is there anything else that you need to know

Officer Sweeney: yes when was the last time you saw Victor

Tim: yesterday in school he got sent out two class one for lying to the teacher about Gibbs attacking him and one for punching Gibbs's arm

Officer Maley: so he does really not like yous then

Tony: fead so and he also threated the younger kids in our family saying her would hurt them didn't he Amy

Amy: yeah he said he doesn't care who he hurt first cause we are family and if one is hurt all is hurt he really scared us

Amy sniffed and tears were running down her face Ari wipeed them away and kissed her cheek

Ari: no more questions for her you are upsetting her

Officer Sweeney: thats all the questions answered anyway thanks for your time boys and i hope you feel better Amy

Amy: thanks you Mr policeman

Both officers stood up and walked towards the door with Ari on there heels he watches them walk out the door and down the drive before he closes the door and locks it behind him. He enters back into the living-room and sits down Amy still in his arms and she was asleep again

Jenny: Ari have you not had Amy in your arms sinced she came here

Ari: yes i have she is very cuddley when she is unwell

Paula: arent your arms tired

Ari: she is not heavy so its ok

Tony: am starving can we order now

Gibbs: suppose so DiNozzo go and get the others tell them to be quiet though because Amy is asleep

Tony stood up and headed into the kitchen and out the back door he stopped and watched them play football shaking his head he walked over and took the ball from Ziva

Tony: come on Gibbs wants yous inside and am starving so we are going to order

Ziva: ok lets go guys back inside

Tony: WAIT Amy is asleep again she isn't feeling very well she has a sore head so be quiet or Ari will kill us if she wakes up he told the cops off for having loud voices

Kate: really he told the cops off because they were talking loud just because Amy was asleep

Tony: yep and they thought that Amy was his daughter

Ziva: really that must have been funny

They all tip-toed into the house to not wake Amy up they enter the living-room and settle down they orderd chinese and pizza. When the doorbell went Ari nearly ripped it off the door because of the noise it made they payed for there food and watched T.V until there food was done they started getting into PJs but weren't going to bed for another little while

Review

A/N : where it says Eli David for the teacher i changes my mind to my it Mike Franks but it won't change on the story so sorry if its confusing


	8. This Is All Your Fault

A/N: what do you think so far should I continue or not

Disclaimer: don't own NCIS or any main characters

After they where in there PJs they were all where watching a film Jenny and Gibbs where on the couch cuddled up next to each other Tyler lying on there laps Tony and Ziva where on one of the mattresses with Tailia leaning on Tony's shoulder Tim and Abby on the other couch with Sarah all cuddled up together Luke, Joe and Dylan was sitting on one of the mattresses with a big bowl of popcorn between them Paula and Fornell on an other mattress lying down Fornell's arm around Paula's waist Kate and Ari on the last mattress with Amy snuggled up on Ari's lap and Kelly leaning next to Kate.

Luke: how are we all going to sleep down here there isn't that much room

Joe: yeah I mean will we have to share beds and stuff

Gibbs: yes me and Jen will sleep on the couch Tim and Abby will sleep on the couch Tony and Ziva on one mattress Fornell and Paula on one the boys on one the girls on one and the last one for Ari and Kate

Tyler: wait 4 to a mattress so it will be me,Luke,Joe and Dylan

Sarah: yeah like it will be me,Amy,Tailia and Kelly

Dylan: that's cool with me

Joe: yeah me to

Ziva: what time is it

Tim: 22 hundred hours

Jenny: right guys time for bed we still have school tomorrow

the younger ones groaned and started saying they weren't tired but one glare from Gibbs made them change there minds almost instantly they hurried to there beds for the night. They where all settling into sleep when there was a knock on the door Gibbs groans

Jenny: just leave it go to sleep

the knocking keep going and got louder and louder

Ari: am going to kill whoever it is if they wake any of the younger ones up

Abby: somebody answer that damn door

Tony got up to answer the door because he was the closes to it so the other wouldn't have to step over anybody, when Tony reached the door they where really banging on the door Kate had to hold Ari back because he was ready to kill whoever was at the door, Tony opened the door to come face to face with Victor

Tony: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT VICTOR

with the name Victor the older boys jump up from there positions and joined Tony at the door

Ari: what the hell do you want you nearly woke Amy up and she is unwell your lucky I don't kill you right now

Victor: go on then kill me

Tim: don't temp him he will

Victor: yeah so go kill me

Fornell: Ari don't he's up to something

Ari: he's not worth going to jail and been away from my family

Victor: Amy is a really sweet girl it would be a shame if she fell in school and hurted herself

Ari: go near her and I will go to jail for killing you

Amy had woke up and saw Ari and the older boys standing at the door talking to someone she got up off the mattress and walked over to the door, she tugged on Ari's hand he turned round to see who was tugging him his face softens and he smiles down at Amy, she lifts her arms up for him pick her up he lifts her up and she rests her head on his shoulder Ari strokes her hair and places a kiss on her forehead

Gibbs: you still haven't told us what the hell your doing here

Victor: just wanted to say that you better watch out tomorrow

Fornell: and you had to say this at what time is it Tim

McGee looked at his and and sighed

Tim: its 2230 hundred hours

Tony: if you don't leave now I am going to kick you down the driveway

Amy: Ari

Ari: yes motek

Amy: is he going to hurt us

Ari: course he won't I won't let him and neither will the rest of us ok

Amy: ok Ari I believe you love you Ari

Ari: love you to motek go back to sleep ok

instead of an answer Amy nodded her head and closed her eyes and drifted back off into dreamland

Victor: aww isn't that sweet big bad Haswari has a soft spot how cute

Tim: that soft spot as you call Amy is the only thing stopping him killing you

Victor: what about Kate

Ari: yes I have a soft spot for my family so what

Victor: that can be dangerous Haswari

Tony: look it's late we are all tired am closing the door now knock again I will break your wrist

with that said Tony closes the door and locks it the boys turn back and head into the living-room to find everyone asleep Ari places Amy on the armchair beside him and covers her with a blanket before crawling back in next to Kate as soon as Ari crawls onto the mattress Kate snuggles into him he closes his eyes and falls asleep know his family is safe. They all wake up to the sound of beeping of different alarms going off at onced Gibbs and Ari get up and head straight for the kitchen to make coffee Tony bolts upstairs to the toilet because he was ready to pee himself Joe and Luke grab there bags and go to get dressed everyone else goes into the kitchen to get breakfast the younger ones had cheerios and the older ones had toast. Amy looked around looking for something or someone Jenny noticed this

Jenny: what you looking for Amy

Amy: not what who

Jenny: ok who you looking for

Kate: I can answer that question for you Jen

Jenny: go on then

Kate: she is looking for Ari to give him his morning hug

just then Ari walks into the kitchen dressed in a black top and cargo trousers

Ari: who's looking for me

Amy: ARI

Amy squealed and jumped off her seat and ran to Ari she throw herself at him he picked her up and hug her close

Ari: good morning motek

Amy: morning Ari

Ari: is your sore head away now

Amy: yes thank you

Amy places a kiss on his cheek he smiles and puts her down so she can go get dressed he walks over to Kate and kisses her lips Kate responds and kisses him back when air became of much need they parted leaning there foreheads together

Kate: morning Ari

Ari: good morning Caitlin

Kate: am going to get dresses

Ari: need any help with that

Ari smirks and Kate pushes him away playfully and stands up she kisses him on the opposite side that Amy kissed him and walks away, he shakes his head and grabs a piece of toast. Around 0700 hundred hours they were all dressed and heading out the door because Kate drove to Ziva's she has to take her car to school instead of going on Ari's bright blue motorbike

Amy: can I go on the motorbike with you Ari please please please

Ari: you will need to ask Caitlin

Amy: ok KATE

Kate: what

Amy: can I go on Ari's motorbike to school please

Kate: as long as it's ok with Ari I don't see why not

Amy: thank you Katie

Ari handed her a spear helmet and throws his leg over his bike he held his hand out to help Amy on she got on and wrapped her arms around his waist, he started the bike and took off it was around 0730 when everyone arrived at school they still had half and hour until the bell went they all walked into school Fornell and Paula where holding hands Tony had his arms around Ziva and Tailia's shoulders Gibbs had his arm around Jenny's waist with Tyler walking beside them Ari was holding one of Kate's hands and one of Amy's Kelly was holding Kate's other hand Tim and Abby where holding hands aswell Sarah was holding Abby's other hand Joe,Luke and Dylan walked in front of them all leaden them to the biggest table that holds 20 people. They all sat down and talked out the corner her eye Kelly spotted Victor pointing to them and talking to a group of people she narrowed her eyes at him and tried to make out what he was saying Jenny cough sight of what Kelly was looking at she coughed Kelly snapped out her trance and looked at Jenny she shook her head telling her not to say anything about Victor Kelly nodded and joined back in with the conversation that was going on. After 15 minutes Victor walked towards them with Chip,Michael,Kade,Ray,Jeanne and EJ Tony sighed at the sight walking towards them Ari cough Victor out the corner of his eye he stood up the others looked at him with confused looks apart from Tony

Amy: Ari what's wrong

Ari: nothing motek I just need to speak with Tony,Gibbs,Tim and Fornell for a moment

Amy: ok

the 4 other boys stood up and walked away from the table Gibbs looked at Ari

Gibbs: what's up

Ari: Victor is up to something

Fornell: how do you know that

Tony: because we saw him heading over to us with Chip,Michael,Kade,Ray,Jeanne and EJ

Tim: I get why he is with the boys but why is he with the girls

Tony: a don't McGee

Gibbs: what do you think he is up to

Ari: I don't know but it can't be good

Fornell: let's go back to the table make sure everyone is ok

the 5 boys walk back to the table and counted to make sure everyone was there they sighed in relief that they where all there and sat back down on there seats. It was 10 minutes before the bell rang when Victor finally showed his face at the table all the boys eyed him

Victor: look who it is

Gibbs: oh fuck off Victor

Ray: don't be disrespectful

Tony: shut it Ray no one likes you

Ray: zip it DiNozzo

Tim: what you going to do if he doesn't

Jenny: what do yous want

EJ: no one was talking to you bitch

Tyler: don't call my sister a bitch or you will be very sorry

Kade: what you going to do if she does

Gibbs looked around the table he nodded to the boys and they nodded back they all stood up and walked round to stand in front of the table

Gibbs: I thought I told you to leave my family alone

Victor: you did I didn't listen

Michael: Vic I thought the whole idea was to say shit about Haswari's soft spot

at the mention of that Ari snapped and swung at Victor before Kade,Ray,Chip or Michael could do anything about it the found themselves getting the shit kicked out of them a crowd of people stood round to watch the fight. Ari was kneeling next to Victor hand around his neck squeezing tight

Ari: don't you ever try and hurt Amy or Kate with words again you hear me

Victor: yeah a hear yah

Ari: good

just then principle Vance walked in and saw a crowd standing cheering '_fight_' he pushed his way through them to see several boys fighting

Vance: WHATS GOING ON HERE YOU LOT MY OFFICE NOW

the boys got up and walked to Vance's office they waited outside for him to come before going in. Back in the lunch hall Amy turned to Kate

Amy: do you think they will be ok

Kate: yeah I think they will be ok

Amy: good I don't like when Ari gets into trouble

Kate: me either Amy me either

in Vance's office he was shouting at the boys tell them how they where suppose to be an example to the younger pupils and that they should not be fighting with each other at the end of his ramble he sat down behind his desk

Vance: you all have detention after school for the rest of this week

all the boys in the room: WHAT

Vance: your lucky I don't phone your parents

he hands then all there detention slip and dismisses them they all walk out the room and into the hall way Gibbs grabs Victor by the arm ans spun him round to face him

Gibbs: this is all your fault and your lucky that Ari never killed you earlier come on guys lets go

Gibbs,Tony,Ari,Tim and Fornell all walk away from them and back into the lunch hall the walk over to the table, Amy spots Ari and the other coming back and jumps off her seat and runs to him she jumps and hugs him he catches her and holds her close after he places her down he walks back to his seat and puts Amy on his lap

Jenny: what did Vance do

Fornell: gave us detention

Paula: how long for

Gibbs: rest of the week

Ziva: what did the other get

Tony: the same

just then the bell rang they all moaned and stood dreading the day ahead of them

REVIEW


	9. we will get yous back

A/N: sorry for the long wait

Disclaimer: don't own NCIS or any of the main charterers

The older boys all had P.E first they headed outside and round to the football field and into the locker room to get changed. There uniform was black shorts with a green strip down the side and a green t-shirt with a black strip across the front, after the boys were dressed they walked into the hall and sat down and waited for there teacher Mr Franks he was in his late fifty's and a really good P.E teacher. The boys where talking about what they where going to do after school that day when Mr Franks walked into the hall with a clipboard the boy knew that they would be outside running today they stood up and walked towards the others

Mr Franks: we will be outside today running

Tony: but sir it's like really cold outside and we are wearing shorts

Gibbs: yeah could we not just play football in here instead

Mr Franks: no yous can't now line up at the door

with a few groans and others complaining about how they will freeze to death outside they boys lined up at the door and waited for Mr Franks to open it they headed out and stood at the starting line Mr Franks came and stood next to them

Mr Franks: when I blow my whistle you will run the football field twice then run the school ground then run back go it

the course of go it went around he blew his whistle and they boy headed off. Gibbs,Tony,Ari,Fornell and Tim where going at a steady pace and running together they where happy that Victor wasn't in there P.E class

Ari: wonder what the girls are up to in cooking

Tim: probably talking in the nice warm class and learning how to cook something disgusting

Tony: yeah why is it that they never teach then how to make pizza or burgers but stuff like cream cheese filled potato now that is disgusting

Fornell: even the sound makes me fell sick

Gibbs: talking about food is making me hungry change the subject

Tim: what you in after this

Fornell/Gibbs/Ari: computing

Tony: that means we are in computing aswell McGoo

Tim: yeah Tony I gathered that

**In cooking: **

Jenny,Ziva,Abby,Paula and Kate where sitting in there seats listen to there teacher Mrs Vance learning how to make pea soup

Jenny: you know the boys won't eat this right

Ziva: I know ever time I have cooking Tony tells me to tell Mrs Vance to make pizza or burgers

Abby: they find this stuff disgusting they don't know what's good for them

Kate: I bet they haven't even tasted pea soup

Paula: we will make them try it at lunch and we will see if they like it or not but I doubt they will try it they are boys after all

Jenny: exactly if it doesn't have meat then they won't eat it

they continued listen to Mrs Vance and making notes on how to make it and what to add next when something tapped the window the girls looked round to see the boys standing there looking into the class Mrs Vance cough something out the corner and turned around the boys saw that Mrs Vance was turning round so they ducked down so she couldn't see them the girls started to laugh at how childish they could be

Mrs Vance: what's so funny girls

Abby: nothing Mrs

Mrs Vance: really then why are yous laughing

Ziva: we don't know Mrs

Mrs Vance: very well go don't to see Mr Vance that will make you stop laughing

Jenny: WHAT WHY

Mrs Vance: don't shout Miss Shepard now off yous go

the girls stood up and grab there bags and jackets and walked out the classroom

Kate: we are so getting them back for this

Paula/Jenny/Abby/Ziva: agreed

REVIEW

A/N: sorry it's short couldn't think of anything


	10. They Got Us Detention

A/N: it's hard to write story's for me cause am dyslexi and english isn't my 1st language its my third Irish Gaelic is my 1st welsh is my 2nd english is my 3rd …... Anyway sorry for the long wait and sorry if the spelling is not to good

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any main charterers

As the girls where heading down to Mr Vance's office the boys where running past, they saw the girls and ran over to them as they came closer to them the could only see anger in there eyes they wondered what was the matter with them because they where laughing only minutes ago for them been stupid. Gibbs feeling the bravest out the boys walks over to them and looks them in the eye

Gibbs: what's wrong why do you look like you want to kill us

Jenny: maybe because of you and your crones Leroy got us in trouble

Tony: how did we get yous in trouble

Ziva: because of yous been stupid we where laughing and got cough and we didn't want to get yous in any more trouble so we said we didn't know what we where laughing at

Tim: we are sorry we got yous in trouble we only did it because we thought it would make yous smile

Abby: well now we will probably get detention now thanks boys lets go girls before we get into more trouble

with that the girls walked off leaving the boys standing there watching them leave they shook there heads and continued running until the reached where they meant to be and stopped looking around they weren't the last there but not the first either. Ari looked around and saw the younger ones out playing soccer he walked over and sat beside Amy who was not playing he put his arm around her and pulled her close

Ari: what's the matter Amy

Amy: nothing Ari it's ok

Ari: then why aren't you playing and why are you upset

Amy: Robert said that I couldn't play

Ari: who's Robert

Amy: Robert Strelling Victor's little brother

Ari: Witch one is he

Amy: the one with brown hair and a green and yellow t-shirt with black shorts

Ari kissed her temple and stood up he walked towards Robert and tapped his shoulder Robert turned round and looked up to find that he was standing in front of a very pissed off Ari Robert looked round him to find Amy telling the other what she has already told Ari. The other boys relied that they where one missing until they saw Ari sitting with Amy on the bleachers when they started walking towards them they saw Ari stand up and walk towards some kid they finally reached Amy and saw she looked upset

Fornell: what's the matter Amy

Amy: Robert said I couldn't play so I told Ari and then he looked mad is he mad at me

Tony: nah a don't think anyone of us could get mad at any of yous

Amy: well why did he look mad then

Gibbs: I think he's mad at Robert is that the kid he is standing talking to

they all looked round to see Ari talking to this kid who looked terrified and nodding at everything he said onced he finished talking to him he took him by the shoulder and brought him over to the other boys and Amy they stopped walking and Ari nudged Robert forward

Ari: do you have something to say to Amy

Robert: yeah am really sorry Amy I didn't mean to be mean and you can absoultlay come play soccer with us

Amy smiled up at Ari and threw her arms around his neck hugging him close she placed a kiss to his cheek and went to play soccer with the others. The older boys smiled at the younger one it was nice to see them laugh and smile with there friends and have fun Gibbs looked to Ari

Gibbs: you would do anything for her wouldn't you

Ari: yep probably would do anything for family

Tony: think we all would

Tim: yeah its nice to see them have fun

Fornell: they might like us but the girls really don't the now we are really screwed this time round

Gibbs: don't worry they will clam down soon

Ari/Tony/Fornell/Tim: hopefully

just then the bell rang telling them that that class was done ans now it was lunch they headed to get changed out of there P.E kit and into there normal clothes. When the boys where finished changing they waited for the younger ones to get changed so the could all walk over to the tree and sit down together, when they where all together they headed for the big tree that they sat under everyday and waited for the girls to come back from Mr Vance's office. It was not until a further 10 minutes that the girls appeared and looked pissed off the boys gulped at the look on there faces and stood up and started backing up away from the tree they younger ones where not paying attention as to what was going on round about them so they didn't see the girls run and drop there bags and take off after the boys who where now sprinting across the football field away from there pissed off girlfriends the boys split up and went separate ways Gibbs kept running down the football field with Jenny on his heels Ari turned and ran across the parking lot with Kate close behind him Tim had ducked under the fence and was running through the field behind the school Abby right behind him Tony had entered the Gym and was now hiding under the table hoping Ziva wouldn't fine him Fornell turned back and was now running towards the building with Paula in tow. Gibbs looked behind him but couldn't see Jenny any more so he stopped to catch his breath witch was a bad idea because out of no where Jenny was right beside him he jump out of his skin when she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her he tried to get out of getting shouted at by putting on his little boy face as Jenny calls it and she caved as always when he does that face he smiled and leaned forwards pressing his lips to hers she responded and kissed back when the need for air became to much they broke there kiss and rested there foreheads against each others looking into one an others eyes they couldn't help but smile

Gibbs: I love you

Jenny: I love you too but you lads got detention after school for the rest of the week

Gibbs: that's ok we have detention to

Jenny shook her head and kissed him again she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer they broke apart when they heard someone clearing there throat behind them, they turned round to see Mr Franks standing there smirking at them

Mr Franks: easy probie don't let anyone else see yous doing that

Gibbs: why not

Mr Franks: might get jealous

with that he walked away chuckling to himself and muttering something about kids and there kissing turning back t each other they looked into the other eyes and saw one thing . Love

Gibbs: I really do love you forever and always

Jenny: love you to forever and always

REVIEW


	11. Worst Detention Ever

A/N: sorry for the long wait couldn't come up with anything

Disclaimer: don't own NCIS only Tyler,Amy,Kelly,Luke,Joe and Dylan

It was the last class of the day and the older ones of the group were not looking forward to going to detention. Gibbs,Jenny,Paula and Fornell were in history they were up the back of the class talking waiting on there teacher Ducky as he like to be called to arrive. The door opened and everyone turned to see who was at the door seen there teacher they questioned down and sat in there seats

Ducky : I am going to take the register now

Ducky: Sophia Jack

Sophia: here

Ducky: Leroy Gibbs

Gibbs: here

Ducky: Michael Gallagher

Michael: here

Ducky: Tobias Fornell

Fornell: here

Ducky: Jason Mandrake

Jason: here

Ducky: Jenny Shepherd

Jenny: here Duckyyyy

Ducky: thank you Jennifer

Jenny: welcome

Ducky: Paula Cassidy

Paula: here

Ducky finished the register and told the pupils to get there books out and go to page 28 in there textbook for the next 50 minutes they where going to learn about Hitler and listen to Ducky telling them storys about when he was a young boy and been sent away for when the second world war happened the also watched a documentary about Hitler by the time the bell was about to ring Gibbs and Fornell had fallen asleep Jenny and Paula looked at them to each other and laughed. Jenny shook Gibbs's shoulder trying to wake him up he mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake so she leaned closer and licked his ear sending him screaming and jumping out of his sleep also waking Fornell in the proses. Ducky turned around and raised an eyebrow

Ducky: is there a problem Leroy

Gibbs could see that Jenny was smirking at him as he wiped his ear clean he shook his head and sat back down when he was seated he turned and glared at Jenny

Gibbs: what the hell did you do that for

Jenny: because you fell asleep and I tried to wake you but it didn't work so I licked you

Gibbs: well don't do it again

Fornell: yeah don't do it again cause he almost slapped my face when he jump up screaming like a little girl

Jenny,Fornell and Paula chuckled while Gibbs glared at them he them turned to Fornell and the glared he sent him shut him up big time because if looks could kill Tobias would be six feet under. The bell rang before Ducky could tell them what there homework was so he let them off with homework this one time Gibbs,Jenny,Paula and Fornell all headed to meet up with the others who had detention they where surprised to see Tyler and Dylan along with the other older ones

Jenny: what you two doing here

Tyler: it wasn't our fault we were just having a laugh

Tony: well what happened

Dylan: we were joking around with this new kid and we didn't know that it was Mr Vance's kid and we kinda told him that Mr Vance is gay and wears a thong and stuff like that

the older ones looked at each other before bursting out laughing Ziva who was the first to clam down asked

Ziva: why did you say that and do you know who is the teacher sitting in the detention room for the day

the boys looked at her and both answered at the same time

Dylan/Tyler: Mr Vance

the older kids groaned and walked into the room for the most worst detention ever

Review

A/N 2: ideas would be helpful and tell me what you think remember English is my 3rd language

SEMPER-FI


	12. Going to the Cinema

A/N: sorry for the grammar and spelling English is my 3rd language

Disclaimer: don't own NCIS I only own Tyler Shepard, Kelly and Amy Todd, Joe and Luke Fornell and Dylan Cassidy

It had been a few mouths after that detention that had them in Mr Vance's bad books so they tried really hard to avoid him at all cost. It was the weekend and Ari was waiting on Kate,Amy and Kelly to come to his for the day and then they were going to the park for a while and then to the cinema. He was putting his plate into the dishwasher when the door bell rang he wiped his hands on the dishcloth and walked to the door to answer it he was surprised to see Tony instead of Kate he moved aside and let him in

Ari: I didn't know that my sister was going out today

Tony: yeah we are going to mine and have a movie marathon

Ari nodded his head and Tony ran up the stairs to Ziva's room he walked into the living-room and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V he flipped through the channels until he settled on Top Gear he was half way throw the second episode when there was a knock on the door he turned off the T.V and went to answer the door he smiled when he saw Kate Amy and Kelly standing there. As soon as he opened the door Amy tackled him into a tight hug he wrapped his arms around her and leaned forwards and kissed Kate he turned and smiled at Kelly and to his surprise she smiled back he un-wrapped his arms from Amy and picked her up he turned and grabbed his jacket and closed the door behind him. When they where outside he put Amy down and took hold of her hand along with Kate's and started walking to the park that was only a couple of streets away. When they entered the park Kelly and Amy ran off leaving Ari and Kate alone they headed for the bench and sat down Kate leaned her head on his shoulder and he ran his hand up and down her arm Kate sighed

Kate: Ari can I ask you something

Ari: of course you can Caitlin

Kate: Ari do you want kids someday

Ari looked down to Kate and saw she was avoiding looking at him Ari kissed the top of Kate's head

Ari: yes Caitlin I do want kids someday why do you ask

Kate: well when I saw you and Amy asleep I just thought you would be good with kids but I didn't know if you wanted kids then Abby said you would

Ari: well Abby is right

Kate: Ari have you ever you know

Ari: yes Caitlin I have have you

Kate: no I haven't

Ari was about to say something when they heard Amy and Kelly shouting at someone they looked round and saw both girls shouting at a boys who was laughing. Ari stood up and walked over to them he stood in the middle of the two girls and put a hand on each of there shoulders Amy looked up at him and he saw there was tears running down her face he used his thumb and wiped them away he got down to Amy and Kelly's level

Ari: what's the matter girls

Amy: he said that we don't have any friends because we are ugly and he also called us really mean names

Kelly: he also said that we are bad people because we didn't let him on the swings we where on

Ari hugged the girls close and kissed there temples

Ari: go and sit with Caitlin the now I will be over in a minute

Ari stood up and let the girls go he turned back to the boy and glared at him he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him eye level with him

Ari: if I ever see you been mean to them again I will kill you got it

the boy nodded his head that he understood what he was saying Ari let go of his t-shirt and walked back to Kate Amy and Kelly as soon as he was within reach he took Kate and Amy's hand and started walking out the park and back to his house to get the car and go to the cinema on the way back they spoke about what they wanted to see when they finally arrived at his house he pulled out his car keys and unlocked the doors Kelly and Amy climb in the back and Ari opened the passenger door for Kate she smiled and kissed him before slipping into the car Ari closed the door and walked round to the drivers side and started the car the ride to the cinema was filled with laughter and jokes when they got to there destination they all got out the car and headed for the front door of the building they walked in and saw what was on they could choose between _' the croods ' 'the life of Timothy Green ' _or _' Madagascar 3 ' _Ari let the girls decide what they where going to see they finally picked Madagascar 3. Ari payed for there tickets and handed them to each person they walked over and got popcorn and drinks Ari and Kate got salted popcorn while Kelly and Amy got sweet after they had finished getting there drinks and popcorn they walked over to the man that was stood in front of the rooms where the films where held

man: tickets please

the four of the handed over there tickets the man ripped a little bit and handed them back

man: room 4 its down to your right

they nodded there heads and head for room number 4. when they got into the room they sat at the back Amy sat in the first seat next to her was Ari then Kate and finally Kelly during the movie Kate put her head on Ari's shoulder and snuggled into him wrapping his arm around her he pressed a kiss to her head and whispered

Ari: I love you Caitlin

Kate looked at him and smiled before kissing sweetly on the lips

Kate: I love you too Ari

Review

A/N 2: should Kate and Ari get pregnant and have a baby or not let me now

SEMPER-FI x


	13. Meeting Eli

A/N : Sorry for the long wait and for the spelling

Disclaimer : don't own NCIS or any characters apart from Tyler Shepherd,Joe and Luke Fornell,Amy and Kelly Todd and Dylan Cassidy

It was after 10 when the movie was finished both Amy and Kelly were tired and almost asleep in the back of the car on the drive home both Ari and Kate were tired aswell

Kate: Ari would you mind if me and the girls stayed at your house tonight

Ari: Of course not Caitlin

The rest of the drive was quite when they reached Ari's house they got out the car and walked up the steps Amy was holding Ari's hand walking into the house she looked around and looked up at Ari

Amy: Ari can we play out the back

Ari: Not tonight ok because you and your sister are really tired

Amy nodded her head and placed it on Ari's side he picked her up and walked up the stairs with her with Kate and Kelly on his heels he walked into a room that was painted pink and have two beds in it one bed had a blue cover and the other had a pink Ari placed Amy on the bed with the pink cover known that was her favourite colour Kelly walked over to the other bed and pulled the covers back and slid in Ari kissed Amy's forehead

Ari: Goodnight Amy

Amy: Goodnight Ari i love you

Ari: I love you too Amy

Ari said goodnight to Kelly before walking out the room and closing the door behind him he walked to his room to see Kate lying on his bed asleep alreay he chuckled to himself and walked quietly over stripping down to his boxer he slip in Kate must have felt his body warmth and snugged closer Ari wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her head

Ari: Goodnight Caitlin

Kate: Goodnight Ari.

The next morning Ari woke up to find Amy standing at the door of his room he picked her up ajd kissed her cheek

Ari: Goodmorning Amy

Amy: morning Ari

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen he stopped his dad and placed Amy down on the ground Amy tugged on Ari's shirt

Amy: Ari i want up

Ari picked Amy up just as his father looked up and saw him the looked his father gave him made him tense and he knew Amy felt the difference in his body language

Amy: Ari whats wrong

Ari: Nothing Amy

Amy: Then why are you scared of that man

Ari: Am not sweetheart hello father

Eli: Hello Ari

Review


End file.
